Alexandra Rousseau
| LetzterAuftritt= | Name=Alexandra | Alter=16 | Herkunft=wurde auf der Insel geboren, | Status=am Leben | Beruf=unbekannt | Familie=Mutter: Danielle Rousseau Stiefvater: Ben Linus | Spoiler= | Darsteller=Tania Raymonde | Synchronsprecher=Berenice Weichert | Kleidung=Kleidung von Alexandra }} Alexandra ist die Tochter von Danielle Rousseau und eine der Anderen. Es macht den Anschein, dass sie die Ziele und Einstellungen der Anderen nicht teilt. Auf der Insel Staffel 2 (Tag 27-67) wer die Anderen wirklich sind. ( )]] Die Anderen entführen Alex von Danielle, als sie eine Woche alt ist. Nach 16 Jahren sieht sie, dass die Anderen eine schwangere Frau entführt haben, die Claire heißt. Die Anderen planen der Schwangeren den Bauch aufzuschneiden und das Baby zu nehmen; ein Prozess, bei dem Claire mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit sterben wird. Alex weckt Claire und zeigt ihr nach kurzen Erklärungen den Operationssaal, in dem die Operation stattfinden soll. Claire will ihr nicht glauben, weshalb Alex sie betäubt. Sie sagte, Claire würde ihr eines Tages dafür danken, und bringt sie nach draußen. Am 52. Tag der Überlebenden auf der Insel, während einer Konfrontation zwischen den Anderen und dem Suchtrupp, den Jack zusammen gestellt hat um Michael zu finden, ruft Tom nach Alex, die die Gefangene Kate bringen soll. Stattdessen bringt Pickett sie, während Alex mit Michael redet und ihn fragt, ob Claire ihr Baby bekommen hat und ob es ein Mädchen oder Junge ist. Michael ist geknebelt und erstaunt, so dass er nicht antworten kann. Als die Anderen sich auf den Rückweg machen, entschuldigt sich Alex bei Michael, bevor sie ihn niederschlägt. Staffel 3 (Tag 69-93) Am 69. Tag der Überlebenden auf der Insel und Jacks, Kates und Sawyers zweitem Tag auf der Hydra Insel, versucht Alex mit Kate zu sprechen, während diese im Steinbruch arbeitet. Alex fragt sie nach einem Jungen namens Karl und ob Kate ihn in einem der Käfige gesehen habe. Sie meint, dass Kate eigentlich gar nicht in dem Käfig sein sollte, in dem sie gefangen gehalten wird. Sie bemerkt außerdem, dass das Kleid, das Kate trägt, ihr gehört und dass diese es behalten kann, da es ihr besser stehe. ( ) Vier Tage später, am 6. Tag der Gefangenen auf der Hydra Insel, taucht Alex im Steinbruch auf, wo sie eigentlich gar nicht sein dürfte, und attackiert die Anderen mit einer Steinschleuder. Sie zielt auf Danny, der eine Waffe auf sie richtet, und fragt, wo "er" ist, womit sie sich auf ihren Freund bezieht, und verlangt außerdem, mit Ben zu sprechen. Danny lehnt dies ab und sie wird von den Anderen weggebracht. Alex schreit zu Sawyer und Kate, die auf dem Boden liegen, dass sie Kates Freund, gemeint ist Sawyer, töten werden, so wie sie ihren Freund getötet haben. ( ) Im Unterwasserbereich der Hydra Station kommuniziert Alex mit Jack durch die Sprechanlage und öffnet seine Zellentür, die normalerweise abgeschlossen ist. Sie sagt, er solle die Tür versuchen und als Jack dies tut, ist sie offen. Später, bevor er operiert wird, will Ben von Juliet wissen, ob Alex nach ihm gefragt hat. Juliet verneint dies und sagt, dass Alex in der letzten Nacht nach Hause gebracht worden sei und sie nicht wisse, wo sie jetzt ist. ( ) right|thumb|Alex überredet [[Kate und Sawyer ihr zu helfen. ( )]] Am nächsten Tag hilft Alex Kate und Sawyer Danny, Ivan und Jason zu entkommen, indem sie sich mit den beiden in einer Grube versteckt, nachdem sie Jason mit einem Stein getroffen hat. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass sie ein Boot hat, das ihnen von der Hydra Insel helfen könne, wenn sie ihr vorher helfen, ihren Freund, denn Sawyer als Karl identifiziert, zu retten. ( ) Als sie eine kleinere Hydra Station erreichen, erzählt ihnen Alex, dass Karl irgendwo darin gefangen gehalten wird. Sie gibt vor, Sawyer und Kate gefangen zu haben und versucht die Wache Aldo zu überzeugen, sie reinzulassen. Er sagt, dass es ihr nicht erlaubt ist, hineinzugehen, aber sie benutzt ihren Vater (der wie sich herausstellte Ben ist, wahrscheinlich ihr Adoptivvater) zur Verhandlung. Als Aldo Ben mit dem Walkie Talkie anruft, um eine Bestätigung zu bekommen, greift Sawyer ihn an und Kate schlägt ihn k.o. ( ) In der Einrichtung findet das Trio Karl in Raum 23 an einen Stuhl gefesselt und mit weit geöffneten Augen dazu gezwungen, ein Video anzusehen, das nach Gehirnwäsche aussieht. Sie befreien Karl und rennen zum nächsten Strand, an dem Alex' Boot auf sie wartet. Danny taucht plötzlich auf, bereit Sawyer zu erschießen, doch er wird von Juliet erschossen, die aus dem Dschungel kommt. Bevor Kate und Sawyer mit Karl fortgehen, sind Alex und Karl zum letzten Mal wiedervereint, da Ben laut Juliet Karl nie gehen lassen würde, wenn Alex ihn verlässt. Ben wird von Juliet für Alex als "dein Vater" bezeichnet. Nach dem Start des Boots geht Alex mit Juliet zurück zur Hydra. ( ) Später möchte Alex von Jack wissen, wieso er Bens Leben gerettet hat nach allem, was dieser Jack und seinen Freunden angetan hat. Sie bestätigt auch, dass Ben ihr Vater ist. Jack möchte von ihr wissen, wo Juliet ist und sie erklärt ihm, dass die Anderen gerade das Urteil fällen. Er fragt, ob Ben noch immer die Leitung hat und als Alex das bestätigt, sagt er, dass sie ihn aus dem Käfig lassen soll. Sie bringt ihn zu Ben, der eine Nachricht für die Anderen auf einen Zettel schreibt. Danach unterbrechen Jack und Alex Juliets Verurteilung und geben Isabel Bens Nachricht, in der er Juliets Urteil widerruft und sie vor einer Hinrichtung bewahrt. Allerdings soll sie gebrandmarkt werden. Später, nachdem die Anderen die Hydra Insel verlassen haben, betrachtet Alex genau wie Karl, der sich auf der Insel befindet, die Sterne. ( ) Als Locke Ben als Geisel nimmt, wird Alex (die in Bens Haus lebt und ihn "Dad" nennt) losgeschickt, um Sayids Rucksack zu holen, in dem sich der C-4 Sprengstoff befindet. Sayid sagt ihr, sie sehe aus wie ihre Mutter und sie antwortet, dass ihre Mutter tot sei. Sayid antwortet "I'm sure that's what they told you", woraufhin Alex verwirrt ist. Während sie Locke zum U-Boot begleitet, warnt sie ihn, dass Ben ihn manipuliert, aber es scheint ihm egal zu sein. Danielle sieht Alex vom Wald aus, zeigt sich ihrer Tochter jedoch nicht( ). Die erste richtige Begegnung zwischen Danielle und Alex findet am Funkturm statt als Ben Jack ausreden will, das Signal zu deaktivieren. Ben hatte Alex mit zum Funkturm genommen und deutete an, dass Alex zu den gestrandeten kommt. Nachdem Jack Ben veprügelt, klärt Ben sie darüber auf, dass Danielle ihre Mutter ist. Sie fallen sich in die Arme. Staffel 4 (Tag 93-99) Es ist zu sehen, wie Alex mit Karl spricht, kurz bevor sich die Überlebenden vom Sendeturm auf machen. Später an diesem Abend haben Jack und Locke eine Auseinandersetzung in der Nähe des Cockpits. Es kommt zur Spaltung und Alex, Karl und Danielle schließen sich Lockes Gruppe an. Am nächsten Tag versucht Ben mit ihr zu reden, Alex hingegen ignoriert ihn und Karl sagt ihm, dass er den Mund halten soll. Nachdem Ben versucht hat Charlotte Lewis zu erschießen, will Locke ihn töten und als Alex dagegen protestiert, beauftragt er Danielle damit sie wegzuschaffen (Bens Leben bleibt jedoch verschont). Am nächsten Tag erreicht Alex mit der Gruppe um Locke die Baracken. Einige Zeit danach, nachdem Locke seiner Gruppe mitgeteilt hat, dass die Leute von der Kahana einen Angriff auf die Baracken planen, schafft es Ben doch mit Alex zu reden. Er gibt ihr eine Karte, die Alex, Karl und Danielle zu dem Tempel, den letzten sicheren Ort auf der Insel, führen soll. Die drei brechen auf, geraten jedoch kurze Zeit danach in einen Hinterhalt. Karl und Danielle werden getötet, woraufhin sich Alex mit den Worten "Ich bin Bens Tochter" ergibt. }} Wissenswertes * Da Alex glaubt, sie sei Bens Tochter, wird vermutet, dass sie sich Alexandra Linus nennt. * Deleted Scene In diesem Video einer gelöschten Szene, stellt Ben klar, warum er Alex angelogen hat und was er von Danielle hält. Offene Fragen * Warum lügt Juliet, als Ben wissen will, ob Alex nach ihm gefragt hat? Warum will er gerade das wissen, bevor er operiert wird? ( ) * Warum ist sie anders als die Anderen? ** Wurde ihr erzählt, dass Ben ihr richtiger Vater ist? * Warum erwähnt Kate Danielle nicht vor Alex, nach Claires Kommentar, dass das Mädchen, das ihr geholfen hat, Danielles Tochter sein könnte? Noch dazu hat Danielle vor Kate gesagt, dass ihre Tochter Alex heißt. * Was für einen Status hat sie bei den Anderen? * Warum haben die Anderen sie Danielle weggenommen? Das bringt auch die Frage warum sie allgemein Kinder entführen?? * Warum hat sie Kate, Sawyer und Claire geholfen, den Anderen zu entkommen, aber nicht Michael? * Wird sie sich den Gestrandeten oder ihrer Mutter anschließen, oder bei den Anderen bleiben? R R R R Rousseau, Alexandra Rousseau, Alexandra Rousseau, Alexandra en:Alexandra es:Alexandra fr:Alexandra it:Alexandra nl:Alexandra pl:Alexandra pt:Alexandra